


"Hands" - an illustration

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach Brave Souls AU, M/M, big blue hands, demonjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: Inspired by murderlight's fic "A Demon in the Rough"an illustrationIchigo, is somewhat put out about being man-handled, by the big blue demon hands.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	"Hands" - an illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Demon in the Rough 💎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719406) by [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/pseuds/murderlight). 



Hands

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission, or in this case, murderlight's since it is a gift. thank you


End file.
